


Clean up on Aisle 9

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy goes to buy a coffeemaker and leaves the store with something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean up on Aisle 9

Despite his colleagues less than enthusiastic support of his wanting to do another undercover assignment Rudy wanted to get himself better prepared anyway. He called up his friend Nate who trained horses south of the city and he had been eager to teach Rudy a few tricks. They set up a time for him to come up in two weeks, assuming that work wouldn’t keep him away. It was all planned and Rudy for his part was excited to try out a new experience.

Then he made the mistake of asking if he needed to bring anything. 

“Yeah, bring me a new coffeemaker,” Nate said and hung up. 

So the next day found him in the nearest all in one mart staring at the shelves. There were rows and rows of machines to choose from and Rudy stood there thinking through his options. He knew what kind of coffeemaker he would like of course, the robotic ones with all the latest functions and an organic printer attachment that could give you six different flavours of croissant with your morning coffee. Nate wasn’t one for a lot of technology though. He wasn’t an off-the-grider, no one these days could be while living on this side of the wall, but he adapted slowly. He was always content to buy a functional model of whatever he needed and use it until it was broken beyond repair.

With that in mind Rudy eventually picked out a coffeemaker with a variety of settings for different drinks, in blue so it would match Nate’s countertops, and with an extendable warranty. He had just pulled down the machine when there was a commotion from the next aisle over.

“Come on, Uncle Matt, this is boring!”

“I know, Jessica, but please I’m almost done.”

“No, I want to leave now!”

“Jessica, get back here!”

The young girl came running around the corner and slammed right into Rudy. He lost his grip on the machine and it crashed to the floor.

Ignoring that Rudy knelt down next to the girl named Jessica.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” she said getting up off the floor.

Then Uncle Matt came around the corner.

“I’m so sorry about this, sir…oh, Doctor Lom.”

Rudy looked up in surprise and recognized the man he had seen at Dorian’s review board panel.

“Mr. Stevenson, it’s lovely to see again. Well I guess it’s not lovely at a moment like this, but…how are you?” 

Before he could answer a security bot floated by and hovered over the scene.

“Sir, it is my duty to inform you that there is a strict store policy that, you break it you buy it.”

“Thank you I know,” Rudy replied tersely, and picked up the machine.

“I’ll pay for it.”

“Oh no, no, it’s fine really.”

“Please it’s my fault I should have kept a better watch on her, and what do you have to say, Jessica?”

Jessica scuffed her shoe on the ground and muttered, “sorry, sir.” 

“It’s quite all right I can fix it.” Rudy looked over the motor that was now poking through a cracked part of the plastic. “In fact I can probably make it better. It’s a TX 83 model it’ll allow for upgrades.”

“If you the new lithium chargers you could up the power by 23%.”

Rudy looked at him in disbelief and he shrugged. 

“I have a minor in electrical engineering.”

“I’m impressed, Mr. Stevenson.”

“Please call me Matthew, Doctor Lom.”

“Rudy, then.”

“Rudy.”

Jessica rolled her eyes muttering that she’d found Uncle Matt a date. They went to pay with Matthew keeping one hand on her to prevent any more accidents, he and Rudy talking all the while.

By the time they made it through the line at the register they were on to whether the upgrades planned for the space station were good or not.

“Well, Rudy, this has been a fascinating discussion. Maybe we could continue it further…over dinner?”

Rudy just stood there for a moment as his mind processed what he was being asked. “Dinner! Right yes of course umm…how about Thursday?”

Thursday was agreed on Rudy left the shop with his machine, a goofy grin on his face, and Matthew’s phone number.

The End


End file.
